This invention relates to a spa cover lifting device, and in particular, to a mechanism provided in kit form to facilitate the removal, storage and replacement of insulated spa covers of the type having a centerfold. The spa cover lifting device of this invention was designed to ease the burden of removing and replacing spa covers by equipping a water spa with a mechanism that lifts and conveniently stores the spa cover for easy removal and replacement.
The spa cover lifting device is preferably provided in kit form to allow the adjustable lifting device to be assembled and utilized with a variety of different-sized spa covers. In addition to removing and replacing the spa cover, the lifting device is constructed to conveniently support the spa cover in an elevated position adjacent the spa to extend the useful life of the spa cover and prevent its premature damage.
The spa cover lifting device includes a pivoting frame apparatus that engages the spa cover at its centerfold and transports the folded cover to a convenient location adjacent the spa on which the cover is deployed. The pivoting frame apparatus has a unique configuration to enable the pivoted cover to be positioned in a low-profile, vertical folded condition against the spa. Additionally, the unique configuration of the frame apparatus enables the frame itself to be displaced to a position that minimally interferes with the use of the spa. Furthermore, the kit form of the spa cover lifting device enables the mechanism to be easily assembled and adapted to a particular manufacturers spa and cover configuration with minimal installation labor. These and other features of the invented spa cover lifting device will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.